Internal Destination
by alucards conscience
Summary: Oh my gosh I am so sorry It's been so long! My writing has gotten better I swear! lol. Please give me some constuctive criticizim if you see something that's just really bad lol. This one is really cool, please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Internal Destination

The wind blew a few leaves underneath my feet as I walked down the darkened streets of this deserted wasteland. I made a mental note of how the dead leaves crunched softly as my scuffed, worn boot came down upon them. Sort of like a decayed skeleton, they became dust once more. I continued on my way lost in memories once born, I was not fully aware of where I was heading. I noticed a few people walking past, staring from second story windows, I probably seemed a freak to them. I chuckled thinking of how little they could have possibly known.

My eyes scan the area; I can't even remember when I was human…if ever. My senses are so heightened from the regular human it's nearly as if they are mere ants to my power. My eyes can sense ten times what a human can, my ears surpass that of a dog's, I am so much more than I ever had been. Completely evolved from anything considered normal. At what price? I chuckle again; no wonder the human race fears me!

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot movement, finally, what I had been waiting for! The freak had finally come to play. My mood of freelance daydream becomes one of caution, but not to my full level. The freaks were all the same, weak; unable to comprehend what sort of power they truly did posses. They trusted a salvation that would only doom them! The damned chip that they thought made them a vampire and invisible only made them vermin, hardly worth my time killing them.

So the freak thinks it can outrun me? A savage smile crosses my sculpted features, at least a little fun from my usual boredom. Rarely do I second guess myself but at that moment my target moved out of my range, locking its fangs into my arm obviously ready for a kill itself. The thing gnawed with all its might trying to harm me, I admit it was fast but seeing it now is humorous, so tiny a creature.

I then realized that I didn't have a freak attached to me at all, a test of power surged through my arm and it was to advanced for such a creature. I grabbed the demon off of me with little difficulty and holding it by the hair, my eyes widened. I threw the thing from me, this was a full fledge vampire I had come upon, and a child at that! I looked seeing the tiny thing shaking in a crouching position. I hadn't known any of the children had survived!

She as I had found out looked up at me with wild eyes, not unlike my very own. She had her teeth bared in a snarl, ready to attack again. Then I realized with a jolt of fear (which doesn't happen often) that I had in fact seen this feral before!

My mind traveled back to the time I was still known as the prince of Romania. There in my memory faced with Van Hellsing himself, stood the child. She drove her hand into his pocket and out came a silver chain. What was on the chain I didn't get to find out considering the earth shattering bang that just sounded.

Hardly able to contain laughter, the little feral had pick pocketed me! She had just blown half a van away and was smiling in a rather manic fashion. Funny I thought, she's as gun crazy as I am! She turned around looking at me horrified. I gently took my gun back when she grabbed my hand looking at the insignia which graces my glove (my slavery). She stared in wonder with eyes that held not fury, but child's amazement.

"Hell" she said to herself quietly. I then understood, she was looking for Hellsing. The insignia on my gloves told her the answer right off the bat. I was however a little surprised it took her so long to realize. She then looked up at me with tears, grabbed my coat and began sobbing madly.

Now if I was ever confused in the first place it had to be of now. How do I get myself in these messes? I could here Master now, "have you lost your mind? We have police girl your not starting a collection!" Yes it's true no matter how much power you bestow your master will always ask about your sanity! So as I am being clung to by the child who thought she could bite my arm off two seconds ago I realized that this isn't a place to be chatting in a dark alley of freak infested territory.

"Alright enough, I'll take you to Hellsing, but you have to promise to keep that temper in line!" I told her sternly, she looked up at me with puppy eyes and shook her head so her matted hair only fell into her eyes even more. "I won't be bad!" She gave me a huge grin, instant lie. I was in for hell and I knew it. Damn I'm Dracula and I'm scared of my master who happens to be a twenty four year old woman!

Of course in the mist of finding this curious child I had neglected to remember that police girl was in fact there and I told her to wait for a signal. What was she going to think when I return with a young child practically skipping at my feet? I sighed when I saw those bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair. Police girl is one of the best shooters but sometimes the common sense factor needs help. So there she stood, one eyebrow up in confusion looking from me to the child and blinking several times she scratched her head, I remain composed even though the scene of her was comical.

"Who in bloody hell is she!" She finally blurted out when she got done figuring whatever she was trying to figure out. "She's coming with us" I told her, she then becomes wide eyed. "say what?" Another sigh. "I said she's coming" "I heard that!" she shouted. "I mean what about Sir Integral, you know how she feels about her kind!" she pointed to the child in which police girl got a very menacing growl. "oyi whatca pick up a fiend?" Police girl stepped away with a shocked look. "I'm not a fiend!" the child answered, well considering that police girl doesn't understand Romanian, she took it as a threat and drawled her gun. "ENOUGH" I finally brought back some order to the situation. What kind of powers did this child have to make police girl act in that way?

After explaining for a bit about the whole situation, and the fact that the child doesn't speak English I somehow managed to get everyone to the car alive, well still intact. "Seras" Walter opened the door for her and then looks at me then down at the child about the same way police girl had.

"She's coming along to I suppose?" He drew a hand to welcome her to the car, police girl mimicked Walter with a teenage attitude, I had to admit, I'd never seen her that way. Walter then held a separate door for me, I was in the front away from those to! I love how Walter always seems to read my mind. Though he should, he's known me his whole life, I smile at this thought and he seems oblivious to the arguing issuing behind us.

Ahh how I wish London was not such a long drive, for the bickering of the two fledglings was beginning to become very old. "could you tone it down!" I shouted from the front to which I got nothing but more screaming. Finally it came to me that police girl wasn't very old to begin with and nor was the mystery child, so it only made sense that they wouldn't get along. Something called sibling rivalry. Oh I secretly dreaded my masters reaction, especially when I bring home a pissed off police girl and her being mad from the previous mission, to which I still say wasn't my fault!

Whew, end of chpt. 1 get ready for my mania when Sir. Integral meets the little angel going to be a lot of action in this one!


	2. Chapter 2

Internal Destination

(pt.2)

OK when we last left off, Alucard's got a wild child, Seras is pissed, and I think Walter just doesn't want to become involved! This time, more fun as Sir. Integral enters the mix.

As before I said we were in the car, At long last and hoarse voices later we finally came to Hellsing manor, which to my horror there were seven black limousines' parked in the circle in the front court. If I had been human I'd have stopped breathing then! How the hell could master have a round table meeting now! If I had known this I would have stayed out all night!

The front doors opened and now there was no avoiding it because there stood the devil herself, ice blue eyes and silver blonde hair blowing in the wind, she knew something wasn't right. I hated her mental sense to things!

"Walter, take the car around back, wait for me to return there's been an incident" She walked away with the steel assurance I had always known her to have.

"What could she have meant?" Walter asked himself more than really asking anyone else. I shrugged in all the years I had served master I'd never heard of this. "Master why don't you just shift to see what's happening?" Police girl suggested. I considered a moment and then shook my head no. Something wasn't right, my keen sense suddenly went to overdrive, my master was in danger somehow and I was unsure how to go about finding her due to the knights of the round table. It wasn't like I could burst in like I usually do.

"master" Seras sounded a little off ease. "what?" I tuned around to see that Seras was alone in the back seat and the child had somehow slipped right under our noses. "Where is she?" My voice lower to that of threatening, police girl winced and shrugged. "We have to find her, if master runs into her it could be the end of Hellsing all together!" And so our search for the missing troublemaker began, Walter even was in on the search. Using my mind reading I was able to communicate between the two of them.

Our search was coming up empty until Walter returned white as a ghost. "Alucard Sir, I have no idea how she did it but she's sitting at the round table without anyone even noticing!" I ran past him, peered in and sure enough there she was, only this time her silver eyes were glowing and one of the members she had her glare dead set on. I looked to my master who seemed perfectly oblivious to the child and seemed oddly animated herself. "What's she doing?" Police girl was next to me staring in wonder herself. "I don't know" I said barely audible, the whole scene was to bizarre. When one of the members she had her glare got up and walked out the room, that's when I saw the extent of her powers. She faded out of sight and everyone began to look around as if they had lost their train of thought, the twelfth member never returned.

Since master was in fact safe we all returned to the car, barely though. "We need to have a discussion all of you now!" I was used to her orders but the was a command given that had any of us said no a head would have been bitten off! Where the girl was now I hadn't the faintest idea. Though what she did with the member I did. I knew for a fact those stairs led to the dungeons where I was sure to find a corpse.

We all followed willingly, Seras looking around worried. Then out of warning, I felt a tug at my coat and there the child stood, looking as if she had simply lost her way. "Alucard, who in hell is that!" Now I was dead, master had just caught sight of her and her gaze was that of pure malice. "Well" I began to explain when she held a hand up to stifle me. "I don't want excuses from you!" She was highly irritable, obviously the round table had ended in bad result. "Don't think I didn't notice her walk in!" She glared at the child who then cowered.

"She's hell" The child stiffened and went to hiding under my coat for protection. "What did she call me?" Integral who was all knowing knew the form of speech was Romanian but she herself didn't know the language. "She just discovered who you were" The body hiding In my coat began to tremble.

"well then, care to explain how you ended up with a Romanian vampire child, stories fascinating I'm sure." I shrugged accepting defeat. We all stood in Master's office and reencountered the whole tale, to which she sat there much like a statue with her hands folded listening with a death look.

"And that Master is what happened." I finished with a small grin expecting her to fully explode. "Well now that you've proven your heart can still grow even though your undead, you will have the pleasure of raising her yourself, just keep her out of my way!" She swiftly walked to the door and slammed it behind her, this was highly unusual given that she usually tells us to leave first.

"I know what is wrong" Seras held up a piece of paper with a seal I knew only to well. "Iscariot!" I growled taking the paper my eyes widened in shock. "Master Alucard, what is it?" Walter looked over my shoulder and muttered "oh my" under his breath. This was surely the end.

After leaving my new fledgling with Walter whom I knew would be able to handle her wildness I went to search for my Master, who I knew was in full rage, how could the round table decide on this, better yet how could the queen!

I heard a crash and shifted through the wall into my master's room, there had only been one other time I had dared to enter but she was acting weirder by the second. "How dare those Bastards!" She screamed throwing another statue which missed my head by inches, she gasped when she saw my standing there.

"What the hell do you want!" She stomped over and was right in my face, Never had I seen her lose control like this. "I'll fight to regain my post, they won't get away with this!" she reached for another breakable when I took her hand. "Master enough!" She stopped looking around in shock. This was also about the time that she realized she was wearing only an undershirt and shorts and I happened to have seen her this way.

"Out, Out!" She blushed attempting to push me through the wall. "And leave you in this state, I think not" I smile as she regained her iron will and acted like a civilized person should. "I don't know what happed" She walked to her bed where she sat looking at the floor. I had never seen her this way and it scared me to think she was losing control.

"Master, We will deal with this" I stayed where I was as not to put her in another fit of rage. "How can we, it was the queens orders, it's not like we can barge into the palace and retaliate" She was actually giving up, I couldn't believe it she was admitting defeat! "You call yourself a Hellsing?" I asked trying to boost her pride, maybe something else had happened I had not yet found out.

Then to my utter amazement my master did something I had never seen her, her father, her grandfather ever do, she broke down. I stood in silence watching as one of the strongest people I knew broke into a sobbing mess. "Master" I asked softly she couldn't control herself and covered her face shaking. "Go…away" She sounded so tired, I thought for a moment that she would die just then. "I'm not leaving, what the hell is wrong with you?" I had never seen her move so fast as her hand collided with the side of my face and her eyes held a wildness I'd never seen in her.

"Of course you wouldn't understand!" She was back to shrieking, I had little experience with women so right then I was unable to come up with anything to do, women were truly complex creatures.

"All you think about is a good fight, drinking blood, and your status level!" Back to throwing things. "Your nothing without those!" She turned to look at me with rage. In all the years I'd known her she had never stood up to me in that way. "Your nothing without your power, so being linked to Iscariot is really going to destroy you, some queens idea of a joke?" she stared at me in shock, finally I broke through.

"What am I doing?" she looked around at the mess then back to me. "I believe one would call that a meltdown" I laughed watching her try to process why all of her Victorian statues had become a pile of pieces.

"I have no idea why that set me off" Her voice went back to normal, she was standing tall again and I was beginning to see what Seras meant by a woman's wrath.

"Stress I presume, lack of sleep" I listed some obvious reasons. "Maybe your right" This shocked me, she admitted I was right? What in hell happed at that round table anyway?

M-kay enough on that one, don't worry Integral's not gonna become all sobbing just once. The kid is fixing to test her nerves and Seras is about to receive a big shock, Alucard is learning how women react, poor man.


	3. Chapter 3

Internal Destination 3

M-kay so last time we were clueless as to what is happening with Iscariot and Hellsing, this time we find out! Poor Alucard finds he's opened a huge can of worms and Integrals temper blows again but thank heaven there's no more crying spells! Let the chaos begin!

So It's been a whole night since master's blow of emotions, I am learning more and more about how women react by being around her and Police girl. One starts to wonder why I was foolish enough to think they were the same as men!

My thoughts are interrupted by a crash of some sort. As I turn the corner I get hit directly in the middle of the head with a spear, much like the ones my masters grandfather had as decorative features about the house.

"What the hell!" I hear my master come from her office and is staring at my pierced face and the girl whose aim is impeccable. "This child has driven me mad all day, do something about it!" master proceeds to slam her office door and I am left with the evil grin from my little devil.

"Your scared of her and yet you pull a stunt like that?" I asked watching her grin even broader, I had to admit me scolding her with a spear sticking out of my face that I was surely not taken seriously.

"You're the one afraid" she laughed, I then realized how annoying she truly was. But then again she did know my secrets so best to keep the mouth shut! "I'm not afraid of her, besides my master we have yet to find you a name. She looked at me with a confused expression and scrunched her nose in thought. "Well somebody I used to know called me shadow, but I don't have a real name." she stared at the floor with a blank expression.

I could now see the vulnerable side of her and knew what it was like to be an outsider, she was acting this way to protect herself from losing her control. If only she knew that sanity only makes you falter more.

"So I suppose you'll try to kill me to?" Her eyes showed her fury again, I was confused why would she say that when I had just saved her life? Who is this child that calls herself Shadow, better yet who is the one who named her that? She was showing a lot of pieces that just didn't fit correctly. "why do you say that?" I asked as she crossed the floor to look out the window.

"She jumped didn't she?" I was at loss at where she was going with this odd conversation, I know I speak in riddle sometimes but I still stay relatively close to the subject spoken of. "who fell, what do you mean?" She looked up at me with tears. "Your wife, she jumped, we all saw her, she still looked like an angel" She then smiled.

I knew she knew my past but certainly not that far back! "How do you know this?" I was growing suspicious now, with the current stunt that Iscariot pulled, and this mystery child, I'd been through enough traps and knew this could easily be one. "Because I was one of them" she looked out the window with a blank look. "One of who?" this was getting more bizarre by the second. "The ones that eventually would get turned, all that saw her fall became one, eventually so did you" So she meant vampire. This was a great danger to me if she knew the clan that started the tradition. There are things Master's grandfather didn't even know by me.

"How much do you know on this subject?" I asked fury lacing my voice. Nothing good could come of a feral child knowing these things. "Enough to wipe out the race if I felt the need to." She said this so randomly as if that were her intent. "Is that your plan?" I felt like I was being watched not only by her but by a far greater force. "No, I simply want answers" she shrugged, her grin returning. Damn I had trouble reading her motives.

Just when I thought I could get answers she began growling in a low key, whatever this threat was she was shaking with fury. Why is it that whenever I want answers something like this always occurs?

"NOOOO!" Shadow swept by me so fast my senses barely detected her. Seras who had just woken up looked at me with confusion. "What's with her?" she asked groggily rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Who's out there now?" I asked not in the mood to start guessing games. "Awe shite, Iscariots back again!" Seras groaned, the occurrence of them was sending Master into more rage filled tantrums than I could handle, I could imagine what this would result in.

"What the hell do you Bastards want now!" This I had to admit was a little extreme for even Master but due to the week she was having I'm surprised she didn't ask me for Enrico's head who was stupidly smiling on a platter with mint leaves.

"My dear Integral, such as I hate to disturb you, there has been an issue that simply must be addressed!" his smile broadened and Masters eyes only narrowed more, and I thought I looked psychotic when I hunted? She had me beaten ten fold!

"What now, did you finally meet someone your pathetic Vatican men couldn't handle?" It was Masters turn to smile. Enrico winced but only for a second. "My your nerve is quite impressive" there was a hint of malice in his tone and I felt my fist clench tightly.

"Get to the point, your flirting disgusts me!" Master could not stand Enrico and for the undead life of me I can't get why he can't take a hint! "Fine my sweet" Master nearly turned green to which Enrico coughed and continued. "There is a vampiric child on the loose and this fiend somehow has links to us, well one of my men saw this child with your pet Alucard!" I loved how he barked my name like it was foul language.

"Really and did your person tell you Alucard silenced this child?" Master smirked, Enrico however was not fooled. "My men saw the freak here Integral, you have her hiding I know it!" Master glared and I got the point, not even Hellsing was safe for shadow and now I had the added benefits of the Vatican tugging my leash!

m-kay, sorry it takes me an eternity to write, now what's Alucard gonna do that he can't keep shadow at Hellsing? That and the Vatican lets loose what they've been hiding next. Ugh college messes up writing time I tell you.


End file.
